


Twister On The Floor

by goddess_julie



Series: Triple Fun That Way [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, No Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Zayn is leaving the gym when she gets a text that startles her.  She’s not paying attention to where she is walking and slams into the sliding door, bouncing off of the glass to find herself on her ass.  She looks around to see a few people pretending not to have noticed her fall.  One girl has her cell phone up and is obviously recording her.  Rather than get mad Zayn throws her head back and laughs, waving at the girl filming.</p><p>or</p><p>Zayn gets an SOS text from Niall and rushes back to the hotel to see what's happened.  Liam's being a dick, Harry's crying and Louis is the keeper of the hotel keys.</p><p>** Third installment of 3-Some Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a third installment of the 3-Some verse. If you're looking for smut and porn, you've come to the wrong place. Herein you will find emotion and love and a dramatic show of feelings.
> 
> I don't know if there will be more. I want to say probably. If I do decide to add more I'll probably just slip it all into a "series" tag or whatever and go from there. But this way I'm holding onto the hope that it's just a series of one shots...

This time Zayn is leaving the gym when she gets a text that startles her. She’s not paying attention to where she is walking and slams into the sliding door, bouncing off of the glass to find herself on her ass. She looks around to see a few people pretending not to have noticed her fall. One girl has her cell phone up and is obviously recording her. Rather than get mad Zayn throws her head back and laughs, waving at the girl filming.

“This is what you get hanging out with Harry Styles too much.” She says, laughing at herself and getting a round of giggles from the girls watching.

“We love you Zayn,” one of the girls calls back shyly. She can tell that they want to approach her but her security has stepped between them and is holding them off.

“I love you too,” Zayn says as she stands up and dusts herself off. Her phone chimes in her hand and she remembers the text she’d gotten that caused her to walk into the wall.

_“I need you. Please, it’s an emergency.”_

It’s from Niall and she’s sent it to her and Liam. She frowns at the girls apologetically. “I’m sorry girls. I’ve just gotten an urgent message and I have to go.”

She rushes to the car that’s waiting outside and once they are on their way, she dials Niall’s number. The phone rings twice before the blonde answers. Zayn can tell immediately that she’s crying. “Ni, babe. What’s wrong?”

Niall is crying so hard that Zayn can’t understand her. In the background Zayn can hear Harry’s panicked voice and she feels her stomach churn. 

“Ni. Babe? BABE?”

“Yeah?” Niall hiccups.

“Slow down and breathe. What’s happened?”

Before Niall can answer Zayn can hear a scuffle on the other end of the line. Louis’ voice is calm, but she can sense the tenseness underneath. “Zee?”

“What the fuck Tommo?” Zayn asks. “I’m on my way.”

“Well, Harold and Nialler thought it would be funny to wrestle around. Things got a little rough and our Irish spitfire tried to dodge Haz and she slipped. She went one way and her knee went the other.”

Louis pauses at Zayn’s groan. “Oh fuck.” Zayn can feel her stomach drop to her knees. She knows how much trouble Niall has with her knees. It’s been better since the surgery, almost to a point where they often forgot she had problems with them at all. She can’t imagine the pain that Niall is in right now and begs the driver to go faster. They are a few blocks away and should be at the hotel in minutes.

“Yeah. The doctor’s on his way so we’ll see. Might have to take her for a few x-rays or tests or summat. Her knee is fucking huge though, looks sick.” Louis whispers something to someone on his end and Zayn struggles to hear what he’s saying.

“Wait, why is Harry crying?” Zayn finally asks. She hears Louis give a fond chuckle. 

“Thinks he broke our little Nialler. He started the whole fight and he’s the reason she went down. Or at least that’s what he thinks. Having a proper cry about it. And Zee? Harold is ugly when he cries.”

“Ten million girls would disagree,” Zayn laughs softly. She thanks the driver of her car and rushes into the hotel past the fans standing around screaming for a picture or autograph. They lose connection in the elevator and within minutes she’s running down the hall to Niall’s room. She runs into Liam who is just exiting her room with an unreadable look on his face.

“Li how is she?” Zayn is startled when Liam only gives her a half shrug and heads down the hall to his own room. His shoulders are squared and he looks furious. When she walks into Niall’s room it’s to stunned silence. Harry’s eyes are wide and he looks like he’s been slapped. Louis looks furious and Niall looks like she’s about to throw up. They all look to Zayn, causing her to stop in her tracks. Immediately Niall bursts into hysterics causing for Harry to nearly jump out of his skin. Zayn’s eyes flicker to where he is standing and she is surprised when he ducks his head down and rushes out of the room without saying a word.

Louis flashes Zayn an apologetic frown and follows Harry out of the room leaving Zayn alone with Niall. Before she can speak there is a knock on the door and Paul pokes his head in. 

“Oh Jesus, Niall it’ll be okay. The doctor is here. Don’t cry sweetheart. It’s bad enough seeing Harry cry, to have you bawling too is breaking my heart.”

Zayn crosses the room to sit on the bed with Niall. She threads their fingers together and gives her a reassuring smile as Niall clings to her. Zayn tries not to flinch when they pull the blanket off of Niall’s legs and she finally sees what Niall’s knee looks like. “Oh babe,” Zayn whispers.

The doctor gently pokes and prods at Niall’s knee, careful of hurting her further. After bending her knee and pressing on pressure points, he finally looks up to Niall and offers her a hesitant smile.

“Everything feels fine to me Ms. Horan. I think you should stay off it for a few days and once the swelling goes down we’ll better be able to see if there is any damage. But I think it looks worse than it is.” He makes a few notes on a prescription pad and hands it to her. “This will help with the pain. Do you have a show tonight?”

Niall shakes her head, eyes wide and filled with tears. Her cheeks are pink and lips swollen from where she’d been biting on them nervously. “No, sir” she hiccups softly.

“Tomorrow?” He gives her a knowing smirk when she lowers her gaze and pauses before looking up at Paul.

“I guess asking you to postpone would be…”

“NO,” Niall yelps. She gears up to start crying again and Zayn squeezes her hand affectionately.

“Babe, its okay…”

“No, please no. We can get around it.” She looks up at Paul pleadingly. “Right? Please?”

Both Zayn and Niall hold their breath as Paul shakes his head. Finally he sighs. “We’ll see what we can do Niall. But no promises. We can see how it looks tomorrow. I will not let you go out there if it’s going to make your healing suffer.”

Niall hands Paul her prescription and nods. “Okay.” She looks up him and blinks back the tears that are still lingering. “I’m sorry Paul.” She turns to Zayn and starts to tremble. “M so sorry Zee. Shouldn’t have…” Zayn can see she’s working herself up into a panic attack and she needs to calm her down before she hyperventilates.

“Are you fucking serious right now? You’re apologizing? I walked into a glass door today because I was too busy looking at my phone while walking. Leeyum texted me at the gym once and I fell off the fucking elliptical machine. I fell. OFF the machine when it was still moving!” Zayn grins, pleased at how she feels Niall relax into her embrace and a small smile decorates her face. “Don’t fucking apologize babe. We all get hurt. It happens.”

Paul lets them know that he’s going to walk the doctor out and have someone fill Niall’s prescription for pain medication and anti-inflammatories. When they’re alone Niall curls as much as she can against Zayn, wincing as she shifts to get comfortable.

“What the fuck did I walk into earlier?” Zayn asks when Niall has finally settled. She frowns when the blonde shakes her head. “Niall?”

“Liam was just a little upset.” Niall looks up and blushes when she sees Zayn’s eyebrow raised. “He kinda yelled at Haz for being so clumsy and letting me hurt myself.”

Zayn is shocked. Her eyes flicker to the door before she pulls her phone out of her pocket. Niall’s hand stops her and she shakes her head. 

“He was really mad. Said some horrible things to Hazza, then Louis said some things to Liam and he just walked out.” Zayn reaches over to wipe the tears from Niall’s cheeks as she speaks. “It was so… Haz was already upset enough and he didn’t need Liam yelling at him. You know?”

“I know babe,” Zayn whispers against Niall’s hair. “Remember when Leeyum broke his hand break dancing with Andy at that bar last year? No one gave him shit for that.”

“But…”

“No,” Zayn responds. “That’s not fair.” She feels Niall sniffling against her side and looks down to see her crying again. Niall looks miserable and Zayn is sure that only part of it is due to the physical pain that she’s in. She strokes her fingers through Niall’s hair, feeling the trembling lessen. “No one’s mad at you babe,” Zayn finally says once she’s sure Niall has stopped crying. “And no one’s mad at Haz.”

“I’m sorry though Zee. It seems that we’re always making concessions because of my fucking knees.”

“Don’t worry babe. S’not like we dance anyways. And if it comes to it, you can spend your time on the stairs or the wings. Fuck, we’ll get you a wheelchair if we need to.”

“Can you imagine?” Niall giggles. “You know Lou will be a terror with that thing. He’ll be running me all over the place.”

“And Haz will fold himself up in it with you and half the girls will hate you and the other half will love you even more for it.” 

By the time Paul returns with Niall’s medication Zayn has finally calmed her down. She knows that to take her medication, she will need to eat so she orders half of the room service menu and tells Niall it will be up as soon as they can manage. In the meantime she texts Liam asking where he is. Louis messaged Zayn to let her know that he and Harry were getting out for some fresh air.

_“Not up for it tonight.”_

Zayn’s eyes widen and she tries to stamp down her anger. She doesn’t want to upset Niall but she’s furious at Liam. 

_You’re not up for it? NOT UP FOR IT? WTF! Niall needs you._

_Not much she can do with a bum knee. Don’t want to make it worse._

_We’re having dinner… You know what, fuck you Leeyum._

Zayn throws her phone on the floor and pulls Niall closer. She flicks the TV on and scans the channels until she realizes that there is absolutely nothing on that either of them want to watch. Instead, she untangles herself from Niall and grabs the blonde’s laptop. It’s just as she’s set Anchorman to start, knowing that it will cheer Niall up considerably that there is a knock on the door. For a moment she thinks that Liam has changed his mind and decided not to be a twat but is disappointed when she sees three hotel employees with carts of food that she ordered. 

A smile takes over Zayn’s face at the cheer Niall does when she sees all of the food. Zayn has signed the bill to the room and started the movie before crawling back into the bed and setting trays around them on the king sized.

“Do you think Li would like to join us?” Niall’s voice is soft, smaller than Zayn is used to hearing. “Maybe we should call him.”

Zayn takes a deep breath. Finally she shakes her head. “I invited him.” She hates the way Niall nods sadly.

“Oh. He said no?”

“I’m sorry babe. I think he’s just...”

“No, I get it.” Niall takes a bite of the burger in her hand and chews slowly, her eyes downcast on her food in front of her. “Not like I’m going to be much fun tonight. Probably has better things to do. Not gonna get any tonight with me knee like this.”

“Fuck that,” Zayn hisses. “He shouldn’t be coming over just because you’re fun. Or to fuck. He should be here, YOU need him.” She watches Niall swallow her mouthful of food and shrug. 

“Got you babe, s’all I need.”

They are halfway through the food when Zayn hears a knock at the door. Immediately she knows that it’s Harry’s knock, albeit more tentative than she’s used to from him. She opens the door to see Harry on the other side, eyes still red and raw, proof of how miserable he still feels from earlier. Zayn clucks her tongue at his sad doe eyes and pulls him in for a tight hug, kissing his temple affectionately.

“Oh Hazza. What am I gonna do with you? It’s gonna be fine babe.”

“W...went for a walk with Lou but wanted to come see Nialler. See if she needs anything.”

“I need someone to come over here and help me eat all this food Zee ordered,” Niall calls from the bed. The pain medication has clearly kicked in and she’s got her arms stretched out for Harry. “Get over here Hazza. Come cuddle me and help me eat.”

Zayn is surprised when Harry’s eyes flicker to hers, as though he’s asking for permission. She smiles at him and shakes her head. “Haz, it’s okay. I know you’d never hurt her. Shit happens yeah! Now go and cuddle the poor girl. I think she’s more worried about you than you are about her.” In a split second, Zayn makes up her mind. “Look, I’ll be back in a few. I have to go talk to Leeyum for a moment.” As Harry stiffens she tightens her grip on his arm. “Don’t. It’s okay. Go and cuddle Nialler. I’ll be back.”

With a promise to Niall that she will be back in a moment, Zayn slips out into the hall and heads down to Liam’s door. She knocks, listening to movement on the other side of the door. A few minutes pass and it’s clear that he’s not going to answer to let her in. Zayn knocks harder and waits. When she’s nearly out of patience she gears up and pounds on the door.

“Liam Payne. You open this fucking door right now or I will kick the fucker down.”

“I want to be alone.” Liam’s voice sounds through the door, rough and angry.

“I don’t care what you want. Now open this damn door.” She’s startled by Louis’ hand on her shoulder. Zayn is ready to argue with him. She figures he’s there to calm her down and tell her to leave him alone. Or at least to keep it down. She is surprised when he smirks at her and hands over Liam’s spare room key. “Oh. Thanks Tommo.” Zayn shakes off the blush that she knows has covered her cheeks and she slips the card in the reader and waits. When the light turns green she pushes into the room and storms to where she sees Liam hunched over on himself in the chair beside the bed.

“What don’t you understand about I want to be alone?”

“What don’t you understand about Niall fucking needs you?” Zayn shoots back furious. “She’s so fucking miserable right now. Thinks we all hate her for cocking up the tour. Blames herself for everything and you aren’t helping.” She hates the sarcastic smile that covers Liam’s lips at her words.

“What does she need me for exactly?” He asks. “Not like she’s in any position to be spanked. Can’t really do much of anything with her in pain and on medication. When she’s in any position for shag, THEN you can call me and I’ll …”

It’s unclear who is more surprised as Zayn slaps Liam across the face sharply. His eyes narrow and Zayn rubs her hand gingerly, the sting of the slap painful.

“How dare you!”

“What? Tell the truth? That I’m only useful for her when we’re shagging? She doesn’t need me Zee, she needs you. You, Haz and Louis. I’m here for fun and a fuck.”

Zayn’s jaw drops and she takes a few steps back to distance herself from Liam. 

“Don’t pretend this is any more than what it is Zee. It’s not like she wants me around when we’re not shagging.”

“Are you listening to yourself right now?” Zayn hisses. “Do you know how ridiculous you sound?”

“What? That she goes off with Haz and does things with him. Plays golf, goes to see Indie bands with him. And you two go shopping, and do your girl things. Fuck, she even has stuff she does with Tommo that the rest of us don’t even really get invited to. It is what it is Zee.”

“You’re seeing what you want to see,” Zayn says as she runs her fingers through her hair roughly. “Leeyum, she’s in love with you. Proper in love with you and…” She lets a bark of a laugh escape and turns her back on Liam so she can discreetly wipe the frustrated tears from her eyes. “It’s breaking her heart that you don’t want anything to do with her right now. She even admitted that of course you don’t want to come around right now when she’s ‘no fun’.” Zayn pauses to take a few breaths and compose herself. When she’s ready she turns around to face Liam. “Do whatever you want Liam. I really don’t care right now. That could have been any one of us who fell. It’s not her fault and it’s sure as fuck not Haz’.” 

Without a second glance Zayn walks out of Liam’s room. Once the door has securely shut, she rests against the wall and takes a few breaths to calm herself. Louis steps out of his room across the hall again and silently approaches her. One look into his eyes has her crying; her whole body wracked with the force of her sobs.

“Well fuck,” Louis finally says as he pulls Zayn into his arms. She lets him lead her into his room and sit her down on the edge of his bed. “Here,” Louis says gently as he hands her a glass of water. “I’m going to text Haz to let him know you’re in here for a bit until we can calm you down a bit. Okay love?”

Zayn nods, gulping down the water in her hand. Her eyes are wide and she’s trembling violently. When she’s finally able to regulate her breathing she relaxes into Louis’ embrace. 

“You wanna tell me what that was about?”

Zayn shakes her head. “Not really?” It’s more of a question than an answer. She should know better than to think that he’ll let her get away with that.

“Let me rephrase,” Louis chimes with a smile. “What was that about Zayn?”

Zayn sighs. “Niall was asking for Liam. Liam said that once she was back up for a shag, to call him. I slapped him and then…” Her hand flies up to her mouth and she gasps. “Oh my god Lou. I slapped him. I slapped Liam.”

“Probably deserved it,” Louis assured her gently. “If not for that comment then for what he said to Haz earlier. Besides babe, we’re all a little fucked right now. I mean, she’s our little Nialler, you know? Haz is the baby but Nialler’s …. She’s Nialler. Yanno?”

“Still,” Zayn’s voice was soft, barely audible. “She’s in love with him and he’s just fucking her.”

“Now you’re not that daft.” 

Their eyes meet and Zayn frowns. 

“Oh please. He’s in love with her. Of course it’s more than him just fucking her. His problem is that while he’s in love with her, he’s in love with you too. So being a bloke, he’s not going to be able to deal with it rationally.” Louis sighs and rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Zayn, please tell me you understand that. I thought you of all people would have seen it.”

A knock on the door interrupts whatever Zayn is about to say. Louis huffs out a breath as he answers. Harry is on the other side of the door, looking much more relaxed than he had earlier. “Zee? Niall is asking for you. She’s getting sleepy from the meds and wants you to go back down before she falls asleep.”

She hugs Louis and thanks him for everything before doing the same to Harry. “You’re lovely, you know that Harry?” She says as she kisses his cheek. “You’re a good lad Harry Styles, don’t let anyone tell you different.” Zayn pinches his cheek as he blushes and shakes his head while Louis groans from his spot on the bed. 

“Oi! And what am I?”

“A pain in my arse Tommo,” Zayn cackles as she skips out into the hall and down to Niall’s room. She swipes the key through the reader and heads back into Niall’s room, shocked when she sees Niall curled up in the middle of the bed, wrapped tightly in Liam’s arms. Zayn stands frozen in the middle of the room. She’s pleased to see the giant grin on Niall’s face but unsure of her own place. She avoids Liam’s gaze, cautiously approaching the bed.

“Zee,” Niall cheers, speech slurred from the pain medication.

“Oh, Haz said you were asking for me but it looks like you’re being taken care of here. I’ll uhhhh…” Zayn hasn’t been this uncomfortable in her own skin since they’d all been getting to know each other in the X Factor house trying to find their way. “I’ll say goodnight and let you get some… sleep.” She hates the way her voice is wavering, thankful that Niall is too medicated to notice.

“No. I need you,” Niall pouts as she pats the bed beside her. “Need my Zee and my Leemo. Please stay.”

“Babe,” Zayn says softly as she approaches the bed. “You’ve got Leeyum here with you. You don’t need both of us crowding you.”

“Zee,” Liam begs. The sound of his voice has Zayn looking at him directly for the first time since she entered the room. “Please stay.” 

She hates the redness that is still lingering on his cheek. The guilt that is deep in his eyes and the apology that is evident with each stroke of Niall’s hair by his fingertips.

“Yeah Zee,” Niall murmurs as she opens her eyes to look up at Zayn. She’s lost in their blue depths, the smile on her lips and how Niall reaches a hand out, tangling their fingers together. “Stay. Got my Leemo and now I need my Zee.” 

Finally Zayn relents. She pulls the blankets back on her side of the bed and crawls in, curling up against Niall’s side. “Do you need anything babe?” Zayn asks before she gets too comfortable. “Water? More meds? She feels Niall shake her head against her side where she’s tucked snugly between her and Liam.

“Just a kiss goodnight,” Niall says sleepily. She looks up at Zayn with wide blue eyes and flushed cheeks. “Love you Zee. Thanks for everything.”

Zayn leans down to press their mouths together, snickering as Niall tries to open her mouth and slip her tongue into Zayn’s mouth. 

“Still such a slag,” Zayn laughs against Niall’s mouth. She presses one last kiss to Niall’s lips before pulling away. Niall does the same with Liam and in minutes she’s asleep, snoring softly. The mood is awkward now that Niall is asleep. Zayn can see how tense Liam and she wants to speak, to break the awkwardness but she doesn’t know how.

“I’m sorry,” Liam whispers. Zayn stiffens and turns her head. She’s surprised to see him looking at her with pain in his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Zayn gasps. “I fucking hit you. God Leeyum…”

“I deserved it,” Liam vows adamantly. “If you had have spoken about Niall that way … well I wouldn’t have hit you because I don’t hit girls, but I’d have probably convinced some bird to slap you pretty hard.” Liam rolls his eyes at the look she gives him. “And yes I’d have felt bad about it afterwards, but still.”

“It just fucking hurt so much.” Zayn shakes her head and takes a deep breath. She sees him biting his lip, a sign that he’s trying hard to find the words he wants to use.

“I was so upset, so damn scared when I got her text. And then I came in and she was crying. So hysterical and when I found out that she’d been playing with Harry and he let her fall. I went crazy. And I started yelling at Haz and I knew it wasn’t his fault but…” Liam pauses for a moment and gives Zayn a desperate look. She reaches over Niall’s sleeping body and cups his face in her hand. “I was embarrassed. And then Niall told me to get out, that I wasn’t needed here and…”

“She didn’t mean it,” Zayn argues. Liam shrugs. 

“I know but it was easier to get mad. What are we doing here Zee?”

“What do you mean?” 

This is definitely not a conversation that Zayn is ready for. Not now, not ever if she could have her way. But definitely not with only two of them capable of participating in the conversation.

“You know what I mean,” Liam argues. “You. Me. Nialler. What is this? How long are we supposed to just keep doing it?”

“Who says we have to have it figured out?” She tries to shrug like the answers don’t scare her. But she knows that Liam can see through it. He knows her better than anyone and won’t let her hide, especially from herself. 

“I say. Sometimes I feel so guilty,” Liam admits with a frown. “When I look at you I feel guilty that I feel how I feel about Niall. Because I shouldn’t feel that way about her when I’m in love with you. But then …”

“But then you realize that you’re in love with her too, and you don’t understand how that’s possible? How you’re hopelessly and helplessly in love with two people?”

Liam nods while Zayn wipes at her forehead. 

“Do you care what people say?” Zayn finally asks after a few minutes of silence.

“Most of the time no. Not to me, but if it were to or about either of you…”

Zayn nods. She takes a few deep breaths and lets her lips curl into a wry smile. “What if I don’t care what people say? What if she doesn’t? Then what?”

Their eyes are glued to one another. Liam has one hand securely wrapped around Niall but his other has reached over her to take Zayn’s. Their fingers are tangled together and he’s stroking her palm in reassuring movements.

“Fuck them,” he finally says. 

Zayn snickers. “Exactly. Fuck them Leeyum.” She allows him to pull her closer, cupping the back of her head with his hand so that he can bring her mouth to his own in a gentle kiss. 

“I love you Zayn. You know that right?”

Zayn tries to hide her face in Liam’s throat but he won’t let her. He moves back so that she’s exposed, her eyebrows furrowed and cheeks pink. “Leeyum.”

“No. Look at me. I am so fucking in love with you. Please tell me you get that.”

“Yeah,” she whispers shyly. “I get it. It’s just a lot. You know? And sometimes I wonder, does he love me enough? To want me to stay?”

“Yes. Always. Forever, Zee.” Liam growls. “It’s different from how much I love Niall but the same.”

Zayn nods. She understands because it’s the same for her. She tells Liam that and loves the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles and blushes. Niall snuffles in her sleep between them and Zayn looks down on the blonde fondly, running her fingers through her messy hair. She affords a glance up at Liam and is surprised to see his eyes still focused on her. There is a confusing expression on his face and she raises an eyebrow questioningly at him.

“What?” She asks softly, stroking Niall’s scalp methodically. She sees Liam shake his head.

“You’re beautiful.”

At the blush that covers her cheeks Liam strokes her skin lovingly. 

“Stop it,” Zayn mumbles. Liam tilts her chin so that she’s forced to look at him. His eyes are focused on her, his jaw set firmly.

“Never. I will never stop it. You’re beautiful babe. Stunning.” He leans in to press their mouths together in a passionate kiss over Niall’s sleeping body. When they break he presses a feather light kiss to the tip of her nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Li.” Zayn breathes back. Her stomach is fluttering, her heart racing. Liam’s lips curl into a mischievous smirk and she finds herself smiling back at him. “What?”

“Well,” Liam pauses for a moment before he rests back against the headboard of the bed. He has one hand stroking Niall’s shoulder gently and he pulls his phone out of the pocket of his trackies. “I’m just wondering how someone so gorgeous, someone so beautiful…” Zayn watches curiously as Liam makes a few swipes of his finger and is searching for something. His smile is blinding once he’s found what he’s looking for and hands his phone to Zayn. “Hit play,” he suggests.

Zayn hits play and groans loudly enough that she disturbs Niall who shifts in between them.

“…can be such a massive klutz,” he finishes with a muffled laugh.

With a horrified gasp Zayn watches a shaky video that had been taken earlier that day. She’d already forgotten about the scene as she was leaving the gym and sees herself walking forward with her head down. She wants to warn the her on the screen to look up but instead, she sees how she walks right into the door and bounces off and onto the ground. Her legs are sprawled and her arms flailing as the girl zooms in on the expression on her face as she lands.

Liam’s laughter cannot be contained and Niall shifts from being woken by the noise and the way the bed jostles from Liam’s laughter. 

“Wha?” She mumbles sleepily as she looks up at Zayn and Liam. Zayn shows her the phone and Niall gives a snort as she closes her eyes and burrows deeper under the blankets. “Fuckin’ aces Zee. Funniest shit I saw all day.”

Within seconds Niall has passed out again, mouth open and snoring softly.

Zayn looks up at Liam and rolls her eyes. “Fucking hell,” she mumbles. She’s not embarrassed exactly, but knowing this is out there for everyone with an internet connection to see has her burying her face in Liam’s shoulder. “I had just gotten…”

“Oh you don’t have to explain to me,” Liam interrupts with a laugh. “I know how clumsy you are.”

Zayn rolls her eyes and bites Liam playfully. “Sod off.”

“I’m serious,” Liam chuckles. “You fell off the elliptical. I remember hearing something about you nearly falling off of a treadmill.”

“Both your fault, babe.”

“You are lucky you’re such a great singer Zee,” Liam says sagely. “Your career on a catwalk would be over before you’d make it from backstage.”

“Better watch your tongue Leeyum.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Liam challenges with a wink. He pulls Zayn in for a lengthy kiss while smiling against her mouth. “Gonna punish me?”

“Maybe.”

“Gonna…”

“Gonna spank both you cunts if you don’t shut the fuck up and let me sleep.” Niall hisses angrily. She fights to sit up and faces Liam first. “I love you Leemo, I do. But I’m so fucking tired. And my knee hurts like a god damn motherfucker.” 

Liam is stunned silent as Niall pulls him in and kisses him roughly. She pulls away and turns to grab Zayn by her hair and pull her in. “And you. When my knee gets better you’re going to help me put him over our knee and spank the ever loving shit out of his ass for being a dick today. Now someone better get me some more pain medication before I get really angry.”

Niall growls into Zayn’s mouth before collapsing back onto her pillow with a huff. Neither Zayn nor Liam move until the blonde opens one eye and glares between the two of them.

“Not kidding. My knee fucking hurts. How long has it been since I had any drugs?”

It’s Liam who scrambles to grab her pain killers off of the bedside table. He offers her two pills and her bottle of water. Niall swallows the medication and drains her bottle of water before snuggling back down under the blankets and tugging both Liam and Zayn with her. Once they’re settled she leans in and rubs her nose against Liam’s playfully.

“When I’m better, baby’s gonna spank Daddy’s bottom. Gonna give him a spanking he won’t ever forget.”

“Oh god,” Liam whines. He cups his groin tightly and scowls at the way Zayn is laughing.

“Love you Leemo,” Niall sighs. 

“Love you Nialler.”

“Love you Zayner.”

“Love you, babe.”

“God I can’t wait until she’s better and we can make fun of her for this,” Liam says softly. The last thing he wants to do is disturb Niall any further. He can feel his own body starting to crash from the emotional turmoil of the day.

Zayn nods. With one last kiss to Liam’s mouth, she slides further under the blankets and moulds herself to Niall’s body without jolting her knee or causing any pain.

“Love you Leeyum,” she yawns as her eyes start to droop. 

“Love you Zee.”


End file.
